One and Only
by Anonymous Blam Writer
Summary: With Kurt unexpectedly gone on a journey to take on New York, Blaine is left to survive the drama of senior year alone. But when he falls into the arms of Sam Evans, Blaine can't help but think that maybe senior year won't be so bad after all. And what happens when Sam realizes that Blaine was what was missing from his life all along? AU after season 3 mostly BLAM but other ships
1. Without You

AUTHORS NOTES: So, this is my first blam fic (well, first ever fic actually) so please bare with me. Just needed something to use as my creative outlet, and I thought why not use blam? The first three-ish chapters will lead up to the main plot of the story. I'm hoping to at least get up to 50-60ish chapters depending on how the story flows. Keep in mind, there will be a couple of OC's and some interesting storylines.

Chapter One

Blaine Anderson was having the summer of a lifetime. Sure, he had to deal with the occasional awkward run in with his parents, who would only say a few unimportant words to him before jetting off somewhere else in the world a_gain_. And of course there were the few mishaps of forgotten sunscreen resulting in prolonged pain and an unsatisfying, crisp tan. Nevertheless, Blaine felt that despite the glaring hindrances, this summer had been proving to be one of the best he'd ever had.

Naturally, this was because of none other than Kurt Hummel, the boy that Blaine was madly, madly in love with. The very same Kurt Hummel who had the voice of an angel, the body of an exotic supermodel, and the intelligence that even Einstein himself would feel intimidated by.

Ok, maybe Blaine liked to exaggerate the perfection of his boyfriend. But still, Blaine couldn't find anything wrong with Kurt or their relationship whatsoever. Of course, Blaine had his fears that things between the two of them would not have lasted with Kurt graduating months prior. As one who had never been so emotionally invested in another person before, Blaine was unsure whether or not his fragile heart could handle the pressures of the upcoming long distance. This fear of long distance only caused Blaine's insecurities of dependency and commitment to grow, causing Blaine to live in constant paranoia at the ticking clock hanging over his relationship with Kurt.

So Blaine made sure to counter this pain by emerging his entire summer in spending as much time with Kurt as possible. He cleared himself of any scheduled performances for the summer in order to make it to one of Kurt's extravagant picnics, he cancelled all plans made with any of his other friends just to be there when Kurt was having some sort of crisis, he even cut back on prep time in the mornings in order to get to Kurt's house faster. And suffice to say, Blaine's fears of their relationship ending were slowly fading as he felt he and Kurt become closer and closer.

It was now two weeks until the start of his senior year and Blaine was absolutely thrilled to get his last year of high school started. McKinley was not ready for the likes of Blaine Anderson; with the then seniors now out of his way, Blaine was ready to take the spotlight as one of the strongest members of New Directions. Last year, he spent his time making sure that the seniors got their well-deserved amount of time to shine, and as one to never go against the happiness of others, Blaine obliged to being more of a background supporter. But this year, everything was different. This was Blaine's year to finally be the leader New Directions needed, and it was obviously evident that Mr. Schuester felt the same way.

Just the night before, Blaine received an email from his glee coach stating that he had chosen Blaine to be one of the co-captains of the New Directions for this upcoming year. This came as a shock to Blaine as he had expected Mr. Schue to give way to the originals, Tina and Artie. However, Mr. Schue never specified who his other co-captain would be, so maybe there was a chance the three of them would lead together. Besides, his glee coach probably had the best intentions for the team in mind (not to put down Artie or Tina, obviously).

Excited to share the news with his boyfriend, Blaine jumped into his suave, black car and made the drive down to Kurt's. What Blaine was expecting in terms of his arrival included a ceremonious welcome from his boyfriend, followed by congratulatory se- kisses. This would then turn into celebratory home-cooked meals –perhaps some light pasta and white wine followed by recorded episodes of The New Housewives of Atlanta.

What Blaine didn't expect, however, was to find his boyfriend moving suitcases into the back of his dad's truck, with a grin on his face so bright that it could guide ships into port in the middle of the night. What he didn't expect to see was the shock on his boyfriend's face when Blaine hopped excitedly out of his vehicle and into the embrace of his boyfriend's arms. What he didn't expect was the coldness he felt from Kurt when he was about to share with him some very exciting news. What Blaine didn't expect was the horrid, feeling in his stomach that something terrible was about to happen.

"Hey," he began, "what's with all the suitcases?"

"Oh, these?" Kurt said with a smile, acting as if he himself were surprised by their presence. "I was just packing some things up in preparation for my journey to New York before the school year started."

"N-New York?" Blaine asked, surprised. Kurt had never mentioned New York to him at all during the summer. Sure, that was part of the original plan, Blaine thought, but that plan was scrapped when Kurt didn't get accepted into NYADA months ago. "Since when were you going to New York?"

"Well, try to be excited for me why don'tcha," Kurt teased, "if you must know, I'm going there to show Miss Carmen Tibideaux just how great of a star I am by marching into that school and proving myself worthy. Before you know it, I'll be known as the next up-and-coming star to step foot into that place."

"And you just decided to do this today?"

"Well, not exactly," Kurt began, "this has been in the plan for a while now. Rachel's been helping me plan out my 'in-your-face' song and I finally saved up enough money to just go over there."

"For a while now?" Blaine asked dumbfounded. "You've been planning this 'for a while now' and this is the first I'm hearing of it?"

"You know how much going to NYADA means to me, I didn't think I'd have to announce this to you... I was kind of just planning to go and hoped that you would've wished me the best."

Blaine couldn't believe what he was hearing. He had spent the entire summer latched onto Kurt's side and he had never once mentioned any grand schemes that involved New York or some "in-your-face" song. And how could Kurt just think that he would be ok with him leaving without saying goodbye? Without any explanation as to why he was leaving?

"And you thought that I'd just be ok with you jetting off to another state, let alone without informing me about any plans to leave in the first place?" Blaine spat out, his anger rising as he spoke.

"Honestly, yes! I thought you would have supported my passions and let me live my life the way I had always dreamed of. I can't believe how selfish you're sounding right now." Kurt spat back.

"Selfish?! Me? You've got to be kidding me, Kurt!" Blaine yelled, "How could you think that you could just disappear on me without any repercussions? What about our relationship Kurt? What about me? You were just going to throw me aside as soon as you were ready to go? Did this summer mean nothing to you?"

"You mean a summer filled with you taking up all my space and never leaving my side?! I never got a chance to _breathe_, Blaine! Every waking moment you were there, crowding me and pushing me to do overly-coupley things just so you wouldn't be lonely. It got old a long time ago, Blaine; I just never had the heart to tell you."

At that moment, Blaine was fairly certain he was having one of his nightmares. This kind of resembled the one where Kurt ends up running off with some hot stud who's virtually better than Blaine in every aspect. They run off to some distant island and have talented and attractive children, while Blaine is left alone in Ohio with shattered dreams and a bunch of love letters ripped up and thrown into the trash.

Except, Blaine would much rather be having one of those nightmares right now. At least those were in his head and didn't hurt as bad as this.

"You... you don't mean that do you?" Blaine asked dejectedly, holding back tears forming in his eyes.

"Oh for Heaven's sake, Blaine! You didn't leave my side for more than a second without getting paranoid and thinking I was gonna leave you!"

"I thought... I thought that's what you wanted?"

Kurt sighed. "It was flattering for a while, sure, but then it got really irritating and somewhat psychotic... I mean really Blaine you didn't need to go to as far of an extent as you did..."

Standing there utterly shocked, Blaine's heart began to fill with rage. "And yet, you didn't feel the need to inform me of the way I was acting?! I was just trying to make you happy, Kurt, like always!"

"No one _asked_ you to do all that for me, Blaine. I was perfectly content with heading to New York and letting you down easy but clearly that's not gonna be the case now, is it?" Kurt stated, crossing his arms and sighing.

"You thought that by just leaving unexpectedly I would be 'let down easy'?! What did you think I would do when I found out you were gone? Just accept it and go on with my life like nothing was wrong? You're insane, Kurt."

"No, you're insane Blaine. I think you should go. I'll be leaving to New York in the next day or two but please don't try to contact me. This goodbye was enough." With that, Kurt turned around and started to head back into his house, not until Blaine grabbed him firmly by the arm.

"So that's it? You're just gonna walk away from me, this town, and everything we have?"

"Everything we had, Blaine. I have bigger and better things in my future, and unfortunately for you I don't think you fit into that future anymore." Kurt pulled his arm away from Blaine's grasp and marched inside, shutting the door behind him.

Completely stunned by the events of what just happened Blaine stood frozen in the driveway of the Hummel household. Tears fell from his eyes slowly and then all at once, as Blaine rushed into his car and drove away. Sobs rocked Blaine's tiny body as he made the drive home, trying to grasp what had just occurred between him and his now ex-boyfriend. Had Kurt really thought that he would be ok with him disappearing all of a sudden? Was it Blaine's fault for pushing him away? Should he have been a better boyfriend?

Blaine turned on the radio to distract his mind, when he was caught off guard by a song that came on. In an effort to sing out his emotions, Blaine started to sing along sadly. He wasn't sure if he was going to be able to cope without Kurt.

**Without you – David Guetta ft. Usher**

Blaine  
_I can't win, I can't reign  
I will never win this game  
Without you, without you_

_I am lost, I am vain,  
I will never be the same  
Without you, without you_

As Blaine got into the song, his mind wandered into memories of him and Kurt. Their first kiss, their first time, Kurt's graduation, all came flying at him at once as his heart tried to register that things between him and Kurt were really over.

_I won't run, I won't fly  
I will never make it by  
Without you, without you  
I can't rest, I can't fight  
All I need is you and I,  
Without you, without you_

Oh oh oh!  
You! You! You!  
Without...  
You! You! You!

_Without...you_

As Blaine turned off the radio and arrived at his house, he sat in his car, allowing the sobs to take over. Things with Kurt were over, and he was alone.

X X

The summer had treated Sam pretty well. He spent the first month back in Kentucky with his family, catching them up with what had happened during his junior year of high school and all of the trials and tribulations that came with it. During his time in Kentucky, he began to work a stable job as a waiter at a local restaurant, doing what he could to support his family without having to take off any clothing. After coming back to Lima, he spent the a few weeks with his boys Finn and Puck, hoping to crunch in as much time as he could with them before they headed off to Los Angeles together. He had wanted to spend more time with Mike, but he knew that Tina would probably need Mike's time way more than he would. In other words, Sam's summer was jam packed and filled with all of his favorite people.

To make matters better, Sam's dad had finally earned enough for them to buy a somewhat decent house a couple minutes away from McKinley, meaning that Sam could enjoy his senior year happily knowing that his family wasn't as far away as last year. This also meant he got to spend more time with his younger siblings, Stevie and Stacy, who had been eager to see Sam ever since he left to live with the Hummel's.

So with but a week until the school year was meant to start, Sam was spending his day carrying boxes into his new home, while his mother worked hard to put all of the families' belongings into the places that suited her best. Sam's dad had taken the liberty of taking the twins out for ice cream, since they had been so well behaved and had even made efforts to help in the moving process. It had been a tedious task to load everything up into the back of a moving van, and then unload the same van only hours later. Regardless of how tedious it was, Sam was happy to be doing such a task, seeing as it meant he and his family could finally live together again.

After making what felt to be the hundredth trip back to the van, Sam began to feel the effects of the blazing Lima sun on him. Peeling off his sweat filled t-shirt and tossing it onto the untouched grass, Sam continued with his process. Apparently, Sam had caught the attention of a few girls walking passed as he heard a few of them snicker and point at him. Not wanting to be rude, Sam smiled and waved, only to be greeted with shy waves and a few lustful glances.

Now, if there was anything one should know about Sam Evans, it's the fact that he was one of the most unlucky males on the planet when it came to relationships and women. Over the last few years, Sam had built up a track record of failed relationships that he had still yet to get over. First, there was Quinn Fabray: former head cheerleader, catholic, super hot, and the first girl Sam dated. They had a genuine relationship at first, almost appearing as the "alpha couple" in glee club without any drama. That soon changed after Quinn cheated on Sam with her ex, Finn. Next came Santana Lopez: also once a head cheerleader, somewhat provocative, super hot, and the second girl Sam dated. Their relationship had first been a ploy at getting back at Quinn for cheating on him, but soon Sam eventually developed strong feelings for Santana. These ended as soon as Sam found out that he was merely a prop in Santana's ruse of not wanting to be seen as a lesbian for her feelings for Brittany. Finally, there was Mercedes Jones: talented diva, soulful singer, super hot, and the last girl Sam dated. The two of them had a fling the summer before her senior year, and when Sam returned he was able to win her heart. Unfortunately, things between the two of them ended as soon as Mercedes found herself in Los Angeles working hard to produce an album and be picked up by a label.

Sam wouldn't want to say he was ungrateful for the experiences dating these girls gave him, but he had hoped that at least one of them would have worked out. Sam wasn't sure what it was; maybe it was him? Maybe he' just not meant to be liked by any girls? Maybe he's meant to be single? Sam's trance was interrupted when his cell phone started to vibrate in his pocket.

"Hello?" he said cheerfully into the phone.

"Evans! Your boy Artie is back in town!" Artie screamed into the phone. Sam smiled wide at the sound of Artie's voice. Artie was one of the only people left in glee club he felt really close to.

"Artie! Hey man, how was Europe?"

"Man, the ladies were all over me the entire time. I mean, it probably would have been better if I wasn't forced to hang around my mom... totally threw off my game! But beside that it was cool to explore a place that wasn't Lima for a month and a half."

"That's awesome dude! So I take it I'll be seeing you in glee club as soon as school starts?"

"For sure brothah! Wouldn't miss it!"

Sam smiled. "Man, I can't wait to be co-captains with you this year! We're gonna be awesome." Sam was expecting an enthusiastic response back by Artie, but was surprised to hear nothing else on the other end.

"We're gonna be co-captains? Hell yeah!"

Sam was confused by Artie's response, "wait did you not get that email from Mr. Schue a couple days ago?"

"Email? What email?" Artie asked confused.

"Mr. Schue emailed me last week telling me he chose me to be a co-captain... I would have thought you would've gotten it too. Did you?" Sam asked, dumfounded. He was over the moon when he had received the email from Mr. Schue. He always thought that he had leadership qualities, and he always wanted to reflect those qualities in glee club. However, he knew that Finn and Rachel held their leadership positions fairly well and he didn't want to interfere, so he acted more as a team player rather than a team leader. He had been sure that his other co-captain would have been Artie. Tina would have been another contender, but he kept from asking her due to not wanting to interrupt her time with Mike.

"Can't say I did... but I'm really happy for you!" Artie said excitedly.

"Thanks man!" Exclaimed Sam. "Any clue who my fellow co-captain might be?"

"I don't think it's Tina because if she was, we probably would have all heard about it by now. So judging by that logic, well, the only other person in New Directions left who I know isn't me or Tina, who has somewhat of leadership skill as well as talent, would be Blaine."

Oh. He had completely forgotten about Blaine. The two of them had become way better friends after their first fiasco when Sam first rejoined New Directions. Now the two found a comfortable friendship, except he hadn't heard from Blaine at all since the summer started.

"Blaine! Of course! I should probably give him a call and talk about this." If Sam wanted to be the best leader for New Directions, he and Blaine would need to be on the same page.

"You know, speaking of Blaine, I hear from Tina he's been having a pretty rough couple of days."

"What do you mean?" Sam asked, concerned.

"Did you not hear? Kurt left him dude. He planned to just go to New York without telling Blaine but Blaine caught him before he could." Artie said matter-of-factly.

"He did what?!" Sam yelled into the phone. As an outside observer of the Klaine relationship, he always knew that something fishy was there, and it was most definitely not on Blaine's half. Kurt may have been a bro to Sam for years, but he always knew that he wasn't right for Blaine or treating him right. He watched for hints of their off relationship, such as when Blaine would be giving Kurt his undivided attention, versus times when Blaine would be speaking and Kurt would just drown him out with talking about himself. Regardless, he always thought Blaine deserved a lot better (but he would never admit that to anyone. Ever.)

"Yeah it sucks dude. I mean, I thought Kurt would be better than to just do that to him."

"So how's Blaine now?"

Artie sighed into the phone. "I wish I could tell you. No one's heard from him the entire summer. The only reason I found out about this is because Tina heard it from Mike, who heard it from Puck, who was talking about it with Finn."

"I guess the gossip train lives on even when you're done with New Directions." Sam said with a hint of a laugh. "I think I'm gonna head over to Blaine's and see how he's doing. He could probably use a friend right now, you know?"

"Definitely bro. Good on ya. Well, I've got to get going but tell Blaine I'm available to talk when he needs me!" Artie replied.

"For sure, Artie! See you soon!" Sam hung up the phone and sighed. He ran inside to his unpacked room and searched for a tank top to throw on over his tan cargo shorts.

Running out of his room and yelling goodbye to his mom, Sam jumped into his truck and began the drive to Blaine's house. If there's anyone who could help Blaine get through this, it would be Sam.


	2. Lean on Me

Chapter Two

The drive to Blaine's house was filled with thoughts of sadness and sympathy. Sam couldn't have predicted that Kurt would ever break up with Blaine, let alone break up with him the way that he did. He might have not known Blaine very well, but he knew what being broken up with was like and he also knew how much it stung. What confused Sam the most was the fact that Blaine hadn't turned to anyone after the break up. According to Artie it had been _days _since the actual break up, and this was the first Sam was hearing of it. Whenever he had had his heart broken, he knew the first people he needed to turn to were his bros. And the fact that Blaine hasn't turned to anyone made Sam really upset.

Maybe Blaine hadn't wanted to turn to anybody? That couldn't be true. He knew that Blaine was probably the most charismatic, friendly person he'd ever laid eyes on. The boy could lighten up your mood just by walking into the room and jauntily strolling your way. He was such a people person, it intimidated Sam sometimes. And for Blaine to be such a people person and not want to open up to people was an odd combination, in Sam's opinion.

Which meant only one other thing: he _had _no one to go to.

It took a while for Sam to come to this conclusion, but looking back at the last year of school, he realized that Blaine had never really left Kurt's side. Sure, he was acquainted with everyone and he was part of the New Directions family, but beyond all of that he didn't really have a set of bros, or close girl friends even. He also didn't have The Warblers anymore, seeing as none of them came to his side when that jerk Sebastian slushied Blaine and hospitalized him.

So Sam knew what he needed to do for Blaine; he needed to be his friend. And truthfully, Sam might have secretly always wanted to get to know Blaine. He was always so interesting to listen to when he spoke out in glee club, he had his own opinions but he still listened to others and he never tried to take the attention away from anyone else. So maybe this was the perfect opportunity for the two of them to connect. Blaine obviously needed a friend, and Sam needed a bro with all of his gone now.

Pulling into the driveway of the Anderson Mansion was always intimidating for Sam. He had only been here a couple of times in the past, for small gatherings of friends and once by himself to get help from Blaine on an English paper. Of course, Sam knew that Blaine was never one of those spoiled rich kids who were stuck up and thought low of the poor, but he could never shake the feeling of intimidation from the grand house.

Sam made his way up the front of the house where he knocked confidently on the Anderson's front door. When he wasn't greeted with an immediate response, Sam knocked again. And again. And Again.

"That's weird..." Sam said to himself. He was sure Blaine wouldn't have left the house from what Artie had said about Blaine's current state. Sam was tempted to knock again when the door began to open slowly and a body emerged from the other side of the door.

Standing in front of Sam was Blaine, but not the Blaine he knew at all. This... "person" was staring at him with bloodshot eyes, tear-stained cheeks, an Iron Man t-shirt, and a pair of silk pajamas. This person looked like they hadn't slept in days, almost to the point where he looked like he could faint on the spot if his body decided to give out. This person didn't have life in his eyes, or a sign of light in his demeanor at all. The only actual resemblance to "Blaine" was the gelled hair, but even that didn't seem to keep the image alive.

"Hey, man..." Sam said nervously. Why was he suddenly so nervous?

Blaine hesitated to speak, opening his mouth a couple times to start conversation but closing it, unsure of what to say. "Hi, Sam," he said in almost a whisper, "what's... what's going on?"

Sam was shocked at the lack of enthusiasm in Blaine's voice. "Oh, nothing really. I'm actually just in the process of moving into a new house with the family. It's not too far from the school actually."

"Oh really? So your family's in Lima now, huh?"

"Yup..." Sam replied, "I'm actually here to see you...or, to check on you, I guess."

Blaine sighed, "So you heard, huh?"

"I did..." Sam said with a sad expression, "and before I say anything else, I just wanna say I'm really sorry, Blaine. You didn't deserve the way it happened."

"That' what I keep trying to tell myself."

"I'm serious, man; you're too good of a person to have to go through that." Sam said with enough passion to show Blaine he cared.

"Thanks Sam, really." Blaine said with a soft smile. "I'm surprised you heard about it, honestly."

"Yeah I did... but not from you for some reason." Sam said sternly.

"Well, I haven't exactly been talking to anyone..." Blaine admitted shyly.

"Well, I hope you know I'm not just anyone," Sam said with a smile, "you can talk to me whenever you want. I'll listen Blaine, I swear. And not even in one of those 'my girlfriend is talking so I'll pretend like I'm listening' things, I'll actually listen and care."

Blaine stood looking into the honesty of Sam's eyes. He sighed before speaking, "Do you want to come in, maybe?"

Surprised by how receptive Blaine was, Sam smiled. "Sure, I'd love to."

Sam followed Blaine through the empty halls of the Anderson household, up the stairs and into Blaine's bedroom. His room looked just as disorientated as Blaine, with ripped up pictures, piles of clothes, and a tower of tissue boxes residing in the garbage bin.

"Sorry about the mess," Blaine said embarrassedly.

"Hey dude, it's cool." Sam sat on Blaine's bed, patting the spot beside him and gesturing for Blaine to sit down. "So, do you wanna talk about it?"

Before Sam could even wait for a response, he heard a sniffle. Followed by another sniffle.

It didn't take Sam long to realize what was about to happen, so to make things simpler and less awkward for Blaine, Sam immediately reached over and pulled Blaine into a hug. It wasn't long after that Blaine began sobbing, and Sam did his best to just hold him and let him know he wasn't alone.

Blaine continued to sob for a couple more minutes before looking up at Sam. The amount of sheer heartbreak in his eyes could have easily made Sam cry himself, but he knew that he had to be strong for Blaine.

"I...I just don't understand," Blaine finally said in between sobs, "I was there for him the whole year, I was faithful, I was kind, I even transferred schools for him for fucks sake!"

"I know man, I know," Sam said, tightening his grip around Blaine's tiny body, "people like Kurt don't realize the greatness of people like you. You were more than perfect to him, but he was too damn blind to see that."

"It hurts so bad, Sam..."

Sam's heart broke. "I know, Blaine, and I wish I could make you feel better. I really do." Blaine's sobs started up again and Sam wrapped himself around Blaine even tighter. He knew he needed to get his message across to Blaine that he was going to be there for him, but he didn't think talking to Blaine in this state really made a difference. Staring down at Blaine, Sam felt a sort of protectiveness over him. Knowing that Kurt had caused Blaine to be like this made Sam furious; no one deserved to be put through this kind of pain, let alone someone like Blaine.

Looking down at the broken boy in his arms, a song came to Sam's mind. Thinking he could reach Blaine this way, Sam began to sing.

**Lean on Me – Bill Withers**

Sam  
_Sometimes in our lives  
We all have pain, we all have sorrow  
But if we are wise  
We know that there's always tomorrow_

Lean on me when you're not strong  
And I'll be your friend, I'll help you carry on  
For it won't be long  
'Til I'm gonna need somebody to lean on

_You just call on me, brother, when you need a hand  
We all need somebody to lean on  
I just might have a problem that you'll understand  
We all need somebody to lean on_

After singing the last note and looking into Blaine's eyes, Sam could feel the boy in his arms change demeanor. Releasing himself from Sam's grip, Blaine looked at Sam and smiled, the first genuine smile he'd had in a long time.

"Sam..." Blaine began, "I understand the sentiment of the song, thank you, but I just don't get-"

"Blaine," Sam interrupted, "I wasn't kidding around when I said I would be there for you. If there's anyone who knows what being broken up with is like, it's me. I know how much you're hurting and I just wanna be there for you... kind of like a best friend, maybe?"

Something about Sam's words sparked something inside Blaine. "A best friend?" Blaine stared down at his hands, "I've never actually had a best friend before..."

"You ever get that thing where you think you have a best friend, and then you hear them call someone else their best friend and it turns out they're best friends and not you?" Sam asked with a shy smile.

Letting out a small snort, Blaine admitted, "almost every time."

"Well, you and me have that in common then," Sam revealed, "Finn and Puck have each other, Mike and Artie were always way closer, and Kurt's... Kurt."

"You didn't mention me in that mix." Blaine pointed out.

"Because I don't know where you fit... yet."

"And what would that be inferring?"

"Well, Blaine Anderson, I'm in need of a best friend, you're in need of a best friend, why don't we tie the knot and make it official?" Sam said with a smirk.

Receiving Sam's joking request, Blaine wiped a few tears from his eyes and responded, "Why, Sam Evans, are you by any chance asking me to go steady?"

"In a best friend way, yes." Sam replied, "how 'bout it?" Sam saw something in Blaine that he had yet to see since he walked through the door; the old Blaine Anderson light.

"You know, I think I'd like that a lot."

"Great, well judging by that Iron Man shirt you got on, I can already tell you have great taste in superheroes." Sam gestured to Blaine's shirt.

Looking down, Blaine realized he was still in front of Sam in his pyjamas. "Oh...right. Iron Man is hands down my favorite Avenger."

"Ahh, Marvel fan. Yeah, this friendship is gonna work out great," Sam remarked, "and Cap is my favorite, by the way."

"I have the Avengers on blue-ray if you wanted to watch it?" Blaine asked, walking out of his bedroom.

"Oh. Yeah, this friendship is definitely gonna work out." Sam said as he stood up and started walking towards Blaine's living room.

X X

After spending the entire movie completely focused on the plot and the action (despite, apparently, the fact that both of them had seen the movie at least ten or more times) Blaine and Sam sat in a comfortable silence beside each other on the couch. Although both of them knew of each other's company, neither of them really knew how to get things started. Eventually, Blaine finally spoke.

"He thought that he could just leave," Blaine suddenly said, "I mean, is it so crazy that I get offended because someone I spent my last two years loving just decides to pack everything up and walk away from it all?"

"It's not crazy at all, bro. It actually makes a lot of sense for you to be so hurt." Sam stated, appreciating the fact that Blaine was opening up.

"What was I supposed to do? Just be ok with him suddenly disappearing? As if I wouldn't have noticed?"

"He's just a jerk who couldn't face you, honestly. He was just too big of a coward to break up with someone who treated him so well, so he thought running away was the answer."

"You really think he was a coward?"

"Total coward, dude. He thought that he could escape to New York and escape some sort of fight, but you were just smart enough and caught him before he could do it. If he was an evil villain, you totally would have been the superhero who busted his evil scheme before he could even leave his secret-but-not-so-secret lair."

Chuckling at Sam's comparison, Blaine put into perspective what Sam was saying. Maybe Kurt _was_ a coward for just leaving. "I think you might be right, Sam."

"Of course I'm right." Sam said, looking into Blaine's eyes.

Blaine looked away from Sam, moving his gaze onto a spot on the floor. "Is it wrong of me to still feel sad about it though?"

"You can't help the way you feel, Blaine. You got broken up with like, a week ago or something. You're not just gonna bounce back right away."

"I wish I could."

"You and every other dude who's gotten his heart broken." Sam said, pointing to himself.

"I take it you're not with Mercedes anymore?" Blaine asked sympathetically.

"Nah, she's got a life to live in Los Angeles."

"Sounds a lot like Kurt..."

Sam sighed, looking up at the ceiling, "yeah, I guess so. But there is a big difference between the two of them."

"Oh?" Blaine asked curiously, "what would that be?"

"Mercedes has heart. Her drive for success completely comes second to the people in her life, and she almost didn't leave because of me."

"She was going to stay for you?" Blaine asked .

"She was."

"And what did you tell her?"

"I told her she was crazy to even consider staying here with me." Sam confessed.

"Really? Why is that, if you don't mind me asking?"

"No, not at all. I guess I just knew that she had dreams and she had ambitions, and that they were lot bigger than some relationship with a boy in Ohio would ever be."

"But Sam-"

"Let me finish, bro."

"Oh. Sorry."

"Don't sweat it. Anyways, she kept insisting that she stayed, thinking she could find a career later on in life. But I told her that she was destined for greatness, told her that going to LA could really change things for her and that I would support her 100% of the way."

Blaine listened to Sam's confession closely. "And do you regret sending her off"

"No, of course not. This is where she differs from Kurt. Her intention for leaving was not to escape, it was to find a new path, and I know that as much as I still wanted to be with her, her heart belonged to the music. And the thing is, she still cares about me. A lot. We try to talk as much as we can but it gets pretty busy."

"I'm glad to hear that." Blaine stated with a smile.

"Yeah, it's awesome."

"I wish Kurt still cared." Blaine admitted sadly.

"Who knows man, maybe he does, maybe he doesn't. All we know is that Kurt's selfish and cares way more about himself than any of us."

Blaine sighed, trying to put into perspective what Sam was saying.

"Look, I'm gonna say something and you have to promise me you won't get mad at me for saying it." Sam said to a confused looking Blaine.

"Um... sure?"

"After today, I want no talk of Kurt. He hurt you really bad and bringing him up will only make you remember everything, so I want you to try your best to avoid talking about him. The jerk hurt you, and we don't need him in our lives anymore."

"We?" Blaine asked skeptically.

"You're my best friend now, and if that jerk is out of your life, he's out of mine too." Sam replied.

Blaine smiled at Sam's compassion and kindness. It was weird to have someone reciprocate the same amount of care that he had for other people. "Ok. I promise no more talk of Kurt."

"That's what I like to hear."

Suddenly, Sam felt his phone vibrate in his pocket.

_Dad: Care to explain why Im the only one moving boxes into our new house?_

Oops. Sam got so caught up in making sure Blaine was ok, he completely forgot that he was helping his family move today. As much as Sam didn't want to leave, he knew that he had to go back and help his family.

"Hey, I gotta go Blaine. Dad's not too happy about me ditching him during the move."

"Oh..." Blaine said disappointed. He was really enjoying Sam's company, "yeah, of course. I'm sorry for pulling you away from all that."

"No, don't even go there. Obviously I had to come," Sam replied. He could sense the disappointment in Blaine's voice, "but don't worry, I'll pick you up tomorrow and take you out to the Lima Bean. Judging from your room, I doubt you've been out in a long time."

Blaine smiled embarrassedly, "perhaps..."

"Ok, I have your number still so I'll text you tomorrow?" Sam said, standing up and walking towards the door.

'Yeah, sounds good," Blaine said, as he followed him to the door.

"Oh! Before I forget," Sam began, "I'm gonna assume that Mr. Schue sent you that email about being a co-captain, well he sent me the same thing so you and I will be running the show once school starts."

"Really?! That's awesome!" Blaine replied, a tad too excited. "You definitely deserve to be a captain this year."

"As do you, bro. We're gonna bring this team to Nationals, I can feel it."

"Totally." Blaine pulled Sam into a tight hug before he could leave, "thanks for coming by, Sam, you honestly have no idea how much I appreciate it."

Inhaling Blaine's strong scent, Sam smiled at the feel of the smaller boy in his grasp. "Anytime dude. But remember, it's all uphill from here, got it?"

"Got it."

Letting go of Blaine's embrace, Sam made his way into his truck, waving goodbye to Blaine as he backed out of the Anderson's driveway. Something about making Blaine feel somewhat happy again brought a sense of pride to Sam. He was surprised at how accepting Blaine was of his help, but he knew that Blaine needed someone to break down to.

If Sam was being completely honest, he was pretty happy that Blaine was so willing to spark up a friendship with him, because Sam really did need a best friend.

And if there's anyone who could potentially be the perfect best friend for Sam, it was Blaine.


	3. I'll Be There For You

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Sorry for the long wait! I got caught up in mid-term season and really couldn't find time to write. To make up for it, there's a bit of a longer chapter here and chapter four should be coming shortly. This about ends the lead up to the main story, and we should be into the new school year next chapter. Thank you for the reviews and the favorites it means a lot! Also, can you believe that we're almost at the end of Glee? Yikes. Enjoy chapter three and thank you for your patience!

Chapter Three

To say Sam was anxious to get out of the house was an understatement. After spending the entire morning rearranging furniture, moving boxes, re-rearranging the furniture, moving more boxes, and babysitting the twins, it was safe to say that Sam was in desperate need to have a little fun.

He had his whole day planned out, primarily consisting of hanging out with Blaine. He felt bad for just ditching him out of nowhere yesterday, and Sam definitely wanted to hang out with the boy again, especially after staying up til 2am texting him back and forth.

Sam had been surprised at how quickly the two of them connected. From Marvel vs. DC disputes, to guilty pleasures, and even to Sam's weird interest in internet fan fiction that apparently Blaine also read when he couldn't sleep, the two had more in common than one would assume. It had shocked Sam just as much as it shocked Blaine, seeing as throughout their entire junior year they barely made any time to actually get to know each other. While yes, there had been times when things between the two of them were somewhat tense (Blaine apologized for that, once again) they found it surprising that they had never made an effort to try to get to know one another.

What was even better was knowing that the two of them were going to be leading glee club together. While Sam was excited about being a captain, part of him was initially nervous over if he'd be able to handle it. But Blaine had been a leader of a glee club before, and he oozed talent, so Sam knew he had the right partner.

Their friendship was definitely arising out of the unexpected. It's as if the friendship gods had decided that they'd be perfect together, but it took glee club and Kurt Hummel to bring the two somewhat closer together.

That was another thing. From the way Blaine acted yesterday, Sam knew that the break up was still a fresh wound. As Sam knew, break ups were not easy to get over. Blaine and Kurt probably had a longer relationship than Sam had had with any girl he's ever dated, and he knew that it probably hurt Blaine so much more than any break up ever hurt him.

So Sam knew that until Blaine told him he was over the break up (and did it convincingly enough), Sam wouldn't leave his side. It's tough to deal with a break up, Sam concluded, let alone without a bro to lean on. And if Blaine needed Sam to talk about it with him, or to never mention Kurt ever again, Sam would do that.

Sam walked into his room after moving the last box into storage. _We sure have a lot of stuff for a family that used to be poor... _Sam thought to himself. Stripping off his damp blue v neck, he threw it into his laundry bin tucked into the corner of his new room and went to his dresser to grab a new shirt. Pulling out a white v neck, he put it on and ruffled his hair, trying to make something out of the mess that it was.

In the corner of his eye, Sam saw his phone light up. Leaning over to see who had texted him, he saw that it was Blaine. Picking up the phone, Sam read the text.

Blaine A.: Hey Sam, we still on for today?

Sam smiled down at his phone. He quickly typed out a reply.

Sam E.: Yup! Pick you up in fifteen?

Blaine answered almost immediately.

Blaine A.: Awesome! Cant wait :)

Sam sprayed some cologne on himself before making his way down the stairs. His mom and dad had decided to leave Sam to some work and had volunteered to take the twins to a nearby park. Although his dad wasn't very pleased with finding a moving truck, some unmoved boxes, and no Sam, he was surprisingly lenient at letting Sam go out after a few leftover chores in the morning.

Sam locked the door behind him as he stepped out of his house, jumped into his truck and began the drive to Blaine's with the widest smile on his face. He was gonna make sure Blaine had the best day ever.

X X

Blaine waited anxiously for Sam in the comfort of his empty home. He hadn't gotten as much sleep as he had hoped, but t least the time as spent talking to Sam as opposed to crying like the previous nights. Regardless of how well rested he may or may not have been, Blaine was preparing himself for tackling the day head on, a concept he had yet to attempt in the last little while. If Blaine was being honest with himself, he was somewhat nervous about going out today.

Not because of Sam! Most definitely not because of Sam.

Sam had been a total blessing to Blaine, coming completely out of nowhere and becoming his rock. If you had told Blaine a couple months ago that he would be crying into the arms of Sam Evans over breaking up with Kurt Hummel, he would probably tell you that you were crazy. And yet here he was, trying to forget about Kurt and thinking about the fun day he was gonna have with Sam.

He wasn't sure where or why Sam had come into his life, but he honestly couldn't complain whatsoever. Back at Dalton, he was always seen as the Alpha, the singer of the Warblers who lead the group as the front man. He had a couple of friends, sure, but most of the time people were a lot closer to each other than they were to him. And then he moved to McKinley, where it was a completely different territory that Blaine had trouble maneuvering in. Blaine wasn't unpopular, per say, but he most definitely didn't have as many friends outside of New Directions as he would have hoped. And even so, he didn't really make as many connections within New Directions than one would have thought. So to say that Blaine was caught off guard when Sam had shown up and allowed Blaine to break down in front of him would most definitely be an understatement.

Blaine heard the faint sound of a truck honking its horn. Looking out of his window, he saw Sam waiting in the driver seat of his truck, tapping his steering wheel to the beat of a song waiting for Blaine. Not wanting to keep Sam waiting, Blaine grabbed an oversized grey cardigan to wear over his white polo and black skinny jeans, and rushed down the stairs, out the door. Sam unlocked the car door and let Blaine in.

"Hey Sam," Blaine said with a smile.

"Hey bud. You're looking a little worn out, you sleep well?" Sam asked curiously, backing out of Blaine's driveway and making his way down the road.

"Not really if I'm being honest... guess that's someone's fault," Blaine replied sarcastically, turning to Sam with a smile.

"Oh, please, you're the one who wouldn't stop texting me."

"I didn't reply to you for like, two seconds, and you sent me three texts asking me if I was dead."

"Well, I just wanted to know if you were there or not so that I could pass out."

"You were just waiting to get rid of me, weren't you?"

"Oh, of course." Sam replied with a grin.

"Jerk."

"Name calling is not necessary, Blaine."

"Yeah yeah yeah...," Blaine turned to look out the window, "so, where exactly are you taking me?"

"I was thinking we'd start with some coffee from the Lima Bean, and then I had a place I wanted to stop by just for the heck of it."

"Are you gonna tell me where this place is?"

"Nope. Surprises are better anyway."

"Alright if you say so."

After driving in silence for a few blocks, Sam spoke. "Hey, my phones plugged into the speakers if you wanna play some music off of it?" Sam suggested.

"Yeah, I could go for some music. Should I just assume all you have is country?" Blaine said with a joking tone.

"I'll have you know I am more than just a country boy, sir, I have other interests."

Blaine scrolled through Sam's music library searching for something to play, "dude, I haven't heard this song in ages!" Blaine exclaimed as he selected a song.

Sam heard the first few beats and immediately smiled. "I should warn you, as soon as this song comes on, I gotta start singing."

"Well, I'd be happy to join you."

**All star – Smash Mouth**

Sam  
_Somebody once told me the world is gonna roll me  
I ain't the sharpest tool in the shed  
She was lookin' kinda dumb with her finger  
And her thumb in the shape of an L on her forehead_

Sam allowed himself to get taken over by the song and the road, turning to Blaine and beaming while he sang. Blaine took this as a sign that this was his time to join in.

Blaine  
_Well the years start coming, and they don't stop coming  
Fed to the rules and I hit the ground running  
Didn't make sense not to live for fun  
Your brain gets smart but your head gets dumb_

Sam  
_So much to do, so much to see  
So what's wrong with taking the backstreets?_

Blaine  
_You'll never know if you don't go  
You'll never shine if you don't glow_

The two boys looked to one another (with Sam making sure his priority was keeping his eyes on the road) as they sang the chorus.

Both  
_Hey now, you're an all star get your game on, go play  
Hey now, you're a rock star get the show on, get paid  
And all that glitters is gold  
Only shooting stars break the mold_

Blaine  
_It's a cool place and they say it gets colder  
You're bundled up now wait till you get older  
But the meteor men beg to differ  
Judging by the hole in the satellite picture_

Sam  
_The ice we skate is getting pretty thin  
The water's getting warm so you might as well swim  
My world's on fire, how about your's?  
That's the way I like it and I'll never get bored_

Both  
_Hey now, you're an all star get your game on, go play  
Hey now, you're a rock star get the show on, get paid  
All that glitters is gold  
Only shooting stars break the mold_

Sam pulled into the parking lot of the Lima Bean and grabbed his phone before stepping out of his car. "Dude, we need to jam with each other more often."

"Tell me about it," Blaine added, also stepping out of Sam's truck, "you know, our voices go really well together."

"We'll have to keep that in mind when we lead glee club and figure out who gets to sing during competitions."

"With the consideration of the other voices we have as well."

"Right, of course," Sam responded, "how many voices do we have left exactly?"

Blaine held the door open for Sam and followed behind him, "well there's you, me, Tina, Artie, Brittany, Joe, Sugar and Rory?"

"So... we have eight members?"

"Yes."

"And how many do we need?"

"Twelve."

Sam pondered this for a second, "do you think we're gonna have trouble recruiting new members?"

"I'm not too sure..." Blaine confessed, "McKinley has definitely opened up to us after our Nationals win, but that doesn't necessarily mean we'll have people jumping at the opportunity to join us."

After ordering their respective drinks (a medium drip for Blaine and a white chocolate mocha for Sam) the two boys made their way out of the Lima Bean when Blaine bumped into someone.

"I'm so sorry!" Blaine exclaimed. Blaine looked up to see the person he bumped into and was met with a very familiar head of blonde hair.

"Blaine?!" Jeff Sterling yelled, embracing Blaine in a hug.

"Jeff! It's been forever! How's it going?"

"It's going pretty good! I actually just got finished moving into a new place."

"Wait, you moved? Where?" Blaine asked curiously.

"A couple minutes away from here."

"Really? Hey, at least now when you visit your parents when you're on break you can visit me too, right?" Blaine said jokingly. Jeff, along with Jeff's best friend Nick Duval, were the two Warblers Blaine felt the closest to during his stay at Dalton. It had been rough separating from the two of them, and during the debacle with the Warblers last year Blaine was immensely hurt at his friends' actions. It wasn't until Jeff and Nick paid him a visit at home and explained themselves that Blaine was reassured of his friendship with the two Warblers.

"Actually," Jeff replied, "that won't be necessary."

"What do you mean?"

"Well... I was gonna wait to be with Nick to tell you but the two of us aren't going back to Dalton in September."

"Wait, what?!" Blaine exclaimed, "What do you mean you two aren't going back?"

"It's exactly the way it sounds, Blaine," Jeff said with a chuckle, "we have no place there anymore, and with me moving I felt it was time for me to finally break free."

"What about Nick?"

"He's gonna be living with me. Our parents talked about it and they knew we wouldn't survive being apart for a whole school year." Jeff responded with a smirk.

"So does this mean what I think it means?" Blaine asked hopefully.

"It's exactly what it means." Jeff responded with a smile.

"Dude!" Blaine exclaimed happily, "McKinley is gonna feel so much more at home with you and Nick there."

"I was hoping you'd say that, and I was also hoping that your glee club might have room for Nick and I?"

"Of course! We'd be happy to have you both."

"We?" Jeff asked, raising an eyebrow and looking passed Blaine.

Blaine followed Jeff's eyes and turned around, and felt immediate guilt at the sight of Sam awkwardly standing behind him looking at the ground.

"Oh! Sam I'm so sorry. Jeff, this is my best friend Sam."

Sam looked up from the concrete and met the gaze of Blaine's friend from Dalton. He felt slightly uncomfortable interjecting on this mini reunion, so he faded himself into the background to let the two now former Warblers catch up. "Hi, I'm Sam it's nice to meet you."

"Likewise, Sam. I don't suppose Blaine's been too much trouble for you?"

"He's been ok so far." Sam replied with a smile.

"Yeah, you'll get sick of him pretty quick." Jeff stated.

"Hey! I'm standing right here!"

"You know I'm kidding, Blaine. But just a warning to you, Sam, the minute there's liquor in this boy you should probably just run."

"I can't imagine the horror." Sam said jokingly.

"This isn't very funny you two." Blaine stated.

"Well I'd love to stay and continue to ridicule Blaine but I've gotta get my fix of coffee and head home. It was nice to see you both! See you at the start of the year!" Jeff said before he turned and walked inside.

"Jeff!" Sam exclaimed suddenly, "do you wanna join us for dinner tonight maybe? I was planning on bringing Blaine to Breadstix but if you wanted to join us I wouldn't mind, and I'm sure Blaine wouldn't either." Though the invite was particularly random, Sam knew he needed to get to know Jeff. If Sam wanted to be a good leader at the start of the year, he knew he needed to get to know every member/potential member of the club. And besides, if Blaine liked him he was certain he would like Jeff as well.

"I'd love to, actually. I'll bring Nick too. I'll see you both later tonight."

Blaine and Sam started to walk back to Sam's truck. "That was nice of you to invite Jeff to dinner."

"I just feel like I should get to know him, you know? And I'm sure you want to catch up with your two friends."

"Yeah, it _would _be good to hear how they're doing and help them get ready for the new school year."

"Exactly. Now get in the car, I've got a cool place to show you."

X X

After driving and chatting in the car for what felt like hours, Sam pulled the truck into a gravel parking lot in what Blaine perceived as the middle of nowhere.

"Sam, where are we?" Blaine asked, looking around at his surroundings.

"A little park outside of Lima, come on I wanna show you something."

Sam grabbed Blaine's hand and pulled him towards a giant hill. Blaine should have been hesitant at Sam grabbing his hand, but he knew it was only because his friend was in a hurry to show him something.

"I usually come here to think or if I just need some air to breathe that isn't contaminated by car gas and the occasional smelly teen."

Sam and Blaine reached the top of the hill and sat underneath the tree at the very top. From where they were, they could see just above Lima, with the sun hitting them perfectly and the summer breeze keeping them cool. The trees were surrounding the area in a way that made it feel more secluded, with the hill almost perfectly center and the trees around them. There wasn't any noise besides the noise of the two boys walking, and it wasn't long before they sat down and began taking in the crisp summer air.

"Do people usually come here?"

"No, not really. It's sort of out of the way and there isn't a playground here so I can't imagine parents would bring their kids here."

"This place is amazing, how did you find it?"

"Well, you remember when my family was stuck living in that motel?"

"Yeah, I do." Blaine answered sadly. He knew that that had been a very dark time for Sam and his family, a time where Sam had to hide everything and put on a brave face not only in front of the glee club but also in front of his family.

"Well that motel isn't too far from here. One day I was super frustrated and no one seemed to understand why I was upset and how to help. I wasn't exactly open about my situation with the glee club yet, and my parents had enough on their hands so I really didn't have anyone or anywhere to go to."

"I'm sorry, Sam."

"There's nothing to be sorry for. I tried to run away, thinking that I could run away from my problems and such. But obviously, that didn't work. Luckily though, I stumbled upon this place and sat my butt right in this spot. I didn't move for maybe a couple of hours, and it really gave me a chance to be by myself and think."

"And what did you think about?"

"How life is too short to get down about the little things. That's probably the cheesiest and dumbest thing ever, but it's what kept me going afterwards. I had spent weeks embarrassed by what my life was, and I felt even more ashamed at my parents knowing that I was embarrassed. I mean heck, here I was sitting here, and I had just run away from my family like some angsty teenager."

"What changed?"

"I started to think about how much harder it must've been on my parents than me. Imagine having to face your kids and tell them that you've lost everything, the embarrassment and the shame that comes with all of that. The entire time I was just thinking about how much things sucked for _me_, when I really should have been thinking about helping my family."

"That's a lot for someone to think about at that age, Sam."

"I know, but it really helped me see things more clearly."

"Thank you for telling me all of this," Blaine remarked, "can I ask you a question, though?"

"Sure thing."

"Why did you bring me here?"

"Because, Blaine, I think you need a place to think. Look, I know you don't wanna admit it to me, but you've still been thinking about Kurt all day."

"I-"

"Don't even try to defend yourself. You know it's true. And honestly, I'm just hoping this place can help you as much as it's helped me."

"Sam... I don't know what to say."

"Say anything, bro, me and this place will listen." Blaine stared at Sam for a while, thinking of where he wanted to start. He knew that there was no getting out of this, but he also knew he needed to get some closure on the whole "Kurt" situation before he could really move on.

"Do you ever feel like you're so lost, you don't think you'll ever find your way again? Like you were so sure your life was supposed to go a certain way, and then all of a sudden you're suffocating in your own confusion, scared that you've forgotten how to breathe? I know it's stupid of me to feel so scared and confused with Kurt completely pushing me out of his life, and that I should never identity who I am or my life around a boy, but Kurt honestly gave me a sense of direction. With him, everything felt so right. I grew as a person with him; we grew together. And to have him out of my life completely blind-sided me. And now I just feel like I don't know where to go anymore, who I am, who I'm going to be. And honestly, Sam, I'm just really, really scared."

"Do you feel scared with me right now?"

"What do you mean?"

"Sitting with me here, talking, to you still feel like you're alone and lost? Because I don't want you to feel like that, Blaine. I know I'm no Kurt and I know that you loved him with everything in you, but just because he's gone doesn't mean you have to stay lost."

"I just don't know where to start, Sam."

"Start here with me, right now. This is your year, Blaine. You're the most talented performer we have, the smartest and kindest guy I know, and there's no way someone like you should ever feel lost because of some stupid asshole who doesn't know the meaning of love or friendship."

"You really think so?"

"Dude, I know so. And you may think that you're lost and you won't find your way, but I'm telling you right now that if you ever feel like you can't find yourself or you're too scared to try, I'll be there with you the entire way."

Without thinking, Blaine threw himself into Sam's arms into a warm embrace. "Thank you, Sam. Thank you for bringing me here. Thank you for being... you."

"Don't mention it, dude. Just promise me that this year is our year. We go into senior year together, we leave senior year together."

"I promise." Blaine replied with a smile.

"Good. Now, we better get going, we need to meet Jeff and your other friend for dinner."

Sam stood up and began walking down the hill. Behind him, Blaine continued to sit, completely taken over by the release of his emotions. Looking at his new best friend Sam, Blaine smiled. How he got so fortunate in these last few days? He probably couldn't even tell you.

X X

The two boys pushed through the doors of Breadstix, and found Jeff and Nick sat at a booth in the back.

"It took you boys long enough." Jeff said in a joking tone.

"Yeah, sorry about that," Blaine apologized, "Sam, this is Nick. Nick, this is Sam Evans."

"It's nice to meet you, Sam!" Nick exclaimed enthusiastically, "I understand you've been taking care of Blaine for us."

"You might say that..." Sam admitted.

"Hey dude, better you than us two."

"Must you two always undermine me in my presence?"

"It's kind of a skill and a hobby." Jeff stated.

"I think I'm gonna like you two a lot." Sam added.

Blaine sighed, "perfect."

X X

After sharing some friendly chatter and informing Jeff and Nick about the drama of New Directions, Jeff stood up to head to the bathroom.

"Hey, I'll be right back." Sam stated, standing up and following Jeff towards the bathroom.

"Jeff!" Sam exclaimed.

"Sam! Hey man, uh, do you need something? Cuz I was about to... you know..."

"Yeah! It'll be fast a promise."

"Alright, go."

"Ok, so I know Blaine hasn't mentioned it yet tonight but Kurt broke up with him a week and a half ago."

This caught Jeff's attention, "wait he did what now?!"

"He left for New York and didn't want to tell Blaine but Blaine caught him before he could."

"I never liked Kurt." Jeff admitted angrily.

"You and me both bro. But anyways, I've been trying to help Blaine get over it and I was hoping you and Nick could help me out a little bit."

"Yeah, Sam, we'll do anything."

"Great! Well, let me tell you the plan and then I'll let you do your business."

"Make it fast, please, I don't know how much longer I can hold it."

X X

Jeff and Sam made their way back to the table, watching as Nick and Blaine laughed about some stupid story Nick had been telling Blaine.

"And you would think that the Dean would notice his cat was flying off attached to about one hundred balloons, but he was so concerned with his toupee I guess he couldn't focus!" Nick continued.

"That's awesome, Nick, but how exactly did you know how many balloons you would need to get that cat flying?"

"I did a lot of research."

"Hey you two," Jeff began, "we're gonna need Nick for a second."

"What, why?" Nick asked. Jeff whispered Sam's plan into Nick's ear, and Nick went from anger to sympathy in an instance.

"What are you guys doing?" Blaine asked Sam.

"You'll see." Sam replied with a large grin.

Sam, along with Jeff and Nick made their way to the open mics and began to attract people's attention, with Sam picking up the stray guitar and Jeff putting the mics into position.

"Hello? If I could have everyone's attention please," Sam stated. Everyone in the restaurant turned towards Sam, equally confused. No one was more confused than Blaine, however.

"Hi, my name's Sam and these are my friends Jeff and Nick. Recently, a very good friend of ours has gone through a pretty rough time, and we thought right now would be a perfect time to let him know how awesome he is and how much he means to us."

"So we decided to dedicate this song to our fantastic friend, Blaine." Nick added.

"Because no one messes with our boy, and we want him to know that he is a special little snowflake and we'll always be there for him." Jeff added jokingly.

"So here's a song from one of his favorite TV shows. We love you, Blaine."

Blaine was completely dumbfounded at what was happening before him. After hearing the first few notes from the guitar, he immediately smiled.

**I'll Be There For You – The Rembrandts **

Sam  
_So no one told you life was gonna be this way  
Your job's a joke, you're broke, your love life's D.O.A.  
It's like you're always stuck in second gear  
When it hasn't been your day, your week, your month, or even your year, but_

All_  
I'll be there for you  
(When the rain starts to pour)  
I'll be there for you  
(Like I've been there before)  
I'll be there for you  
('Cause you're there for me too)_

Jeff_  
You're still in bed at ten and work began at eight  
You've burned your breakfast, so far things are going great  
Your mother warned you there'd be days like these  
But she didn't tell you when the world has brought you down to your knees and_

All_  
I'll be there for you  
(When the rain starts to pour)  
I'll be there for you  
(Like I've been there before)  
I'll be there for you  
('Cause you're there for me too)_

Nick_  
No one could ever know me  
No one could ever see me  
Seems you're the only one who knows what it's like to be me  
Someone to face the day with, make it through all the rest with  
_

All_  
Someone I'll always laugh with  
Even at my worst, I'm best with you, Yeah!_

_It's like you're always stuck in second gear_  
_When it hasn't been your day, your week, your month, or even your year_

_I'll be there for you_  
_(When the rain starts to pour)_  
_I'll be there for you_  
_(Like I've been there before)_  
_I'll be there for you_  
_('Cause you're there for me too)_

_I'll be there for you_  
_(When the rain starts to pour)_  
_I'll be there for you_  
_(Like I've been there before)_  
_I'll be there for you_  
_('Cause you're there for me too)_

The entire restaurant erupted into applause as Sam, Nick and Jeff finished the last lyric. The only reaction that mattered, however, was Blaine's, who was standing and clapping with the largest smile on his face with his three friends. As the three boys made their way to Blaine, he ran up to each of them and gave them a hug.

"Guys... you really didn't have to do that. Thank you."

"Don't mention it Blaine," Nick responded, "you're our boy, and no idiot should ever make you feel low or down."

"Yeah, Kurt's lucky he's not around or else I'd-"

"Jeff!" Nick exclaimed, "what Jeff means is, we're really upset about what he did to you, but we want you to know that we'll be there for you no matter what. Even better now that we're all at the same school again."

"Thank you, guys, really." Blaine thanked the two and turned to Sam, "I'm assuming this was all your scheming?"

"Perhaps..." Sam answered, "just needed some help in getting my point across."

Blaine embraced Sam once again and smiled, "your point was definitely made, Sam Evans."

Sam smiled at the feel of Blaine in his embrace. Nothing felt better than knowing he had brightened someone's day, and having Blaine in his arms like this, Sam knew his goal was accomplished.

X X

After dinner had finished and talks of hanging out were discussed amongst the four of them, Sam dropped Blaine off at his house.

"Did you have a fun day?" Sam asked.

"Probably one of the best days I've had in a long time."

"Well good, I'm really glad."

"Thank you for everything, Sam," Blaine said with a grin, "you really didn't have to do anything at all."

"That's what best friends are for, right? Now get inside and get rested. You need to be ready for when school starts up again."

"Yes of course, mother, how could I forget?" Blaine said jokingly, hopping out of Sam's truck.

"Night Blaine!" Sam yelled at Blaine from his car window.

"Night Sam! See you tomorrow!" Blaine yelled back.

Blaine wasn't sure what it was he was feeling, but he knew that things were starting to look up for him. The entire day had been close to perfection, and Blaine couldn't help but smile at how fortunate he was to have friends like Nick and Jeff. He was especially fortune to have a best friend like Sam. Maybe Blaine wasn't as lost as he thought.

In fact, maybe, just maybe, he had just been found.


End file.
